Canadian Cardcaptor
by DexheartDusk
Summary: The Clow Book has been sent to Canada for research, the cards have been scattered. Kero follows to find someone to bring them back. There, he meets someone he never would have expected to find.
1. Chapter 1: Windy

Sakura looked out her window as the last of the cards flew out of sight. "What's going to happen now?" She asked Kero.

The little orange creature sat on her bed, thinking. "I'll have to return to the book." He explained. "If a new card master finds the book, I'll help them find the cards." He sighed, then floated over to the window and sat on Sakura's shoulder. "Once all the cards are found, we'll see what happens."

"Do you think I'll ever see you again?" Sakura asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I don't know, kiddo."

The front door closed and they watched a man walk to his car, the Clow book under his arm. Since Sakura's father wasn't able to figure out the book, he'd arranged to send it to a professor overseas. Even though she was the Master of the Cards, Sakura had no say in the matter. They couldn't tell her father that she'd managed to open the book.

Kero floated out in front of Sakura's face. "Goodbye Sakura." He said sadly before flying out the window and disappearing into the book. The car pulled away and out of sight.

"Goodbye Kero."

* * *

><p>Paige White scanned the arrivals board, looking for her father's flight. <em>There!<em> She thought. _Arriving from Tokyo International. Gate 3._ She hurried to the gate just as the bags began to arrive.

"Dad!" She called, waving, when she saw her father. Mr. White looked up from a book and waved back. Paige grabbed his bag from the conveyer belt and ran to meet him.

"Hey, I thought you had a date today. Why are you here?" He said playfully.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's not a date. Al just wanted to check my measurements again." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the parking area.

Mr. White frowned. "By measurements, you mean for costumes, right?"

Paige laughed. "What else, dad? Al's gone a little crazy with the fabrics and lost his sheet in a sea of colours and lace." She opened the car door and climbed in, waiting for her father to follow. "Is that it?" She asked, pointing to the book Mr. White had been holding.

"Yes, it is." He handed it to her and started the car. "The professor in Japan couldn't open it. He put it on a bookshelf, but a few years later, he found it in his daughter's room." He shook his head. "Why a ten year old would be interested in an antique text is beyond me."

"It has a nice cover." Paige commented, running her hand over the golden lion embossed on the red leather. She fingered the clasp. It didn't have a key hole or a pinch spring. "I wish we knew what was inside."

Mr. White chuckled. "Maybe it's that mystic spell book your mom was talking about."

"Hey, don't make fun." Paige defended. "It might be. Look." She pointed to the cover. "It says 'The Clow' right on it."

Mrs. White had always told Paige about her family's history of magicians. Paige's favourite tale was about one of her great-uncle's son and how his magic was so powerful, he'd been able to create a completely new kind of magic.

"Mom would have loved this book." Paige mumbled.

Mr. White reached over and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure she would have." He pulled up in front of their house. "I have some work to take care of at the office. Why don't you hang onto the book for now? I'll take a look at it later."

"Really?" Paige's face lit up. "Thanks dad!" She hopped out of the car and waved as it pulled away. Then she went inside. She put the book on the kitchen table and turned to get some soup from the fridge.

Something made Paige stop, her hand hovering over the fridge handle. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that something was calling her. She turned back to the book.

"Mom?" She called. "Is that you?" She stepped closer, laying a hand on the book. All at once, the feeling stopped. Paige sighed. "Yeah, why would you call me? Why now? It's been seven years."

The clasp snapped open, making Paige jump. Cautiously, she opened the book and looked inside. Instead of flowing calligraphy in an unknown language like she expected, Paige found herself looking into a hollow space.

Frowning, Paige closed the book. _Behold, the mysterious book of Clow._ She thought. _Near impossible to open with nothing inside._ She turned back to the fridge, but stopped when something behind her started glowing. _Now what? Is the book transforming or something? _She turned around.

A little creature was emerging from the cover of the book. Paige took a step back. Once it had appeared completely, the glowing stopped and it opened its eyes.

"Hey, there!" the creature called. "I'm Cerberus, Guardian of the Seal." He flew around the kitchen, taking in his surroundings. "It's a nice house, but what's the grub like?" He came up to Paige and smiled. "So you're the one who broke the seal? Well, you're certainly older than Sakura. What's your name?"

Paige blinked a few times before reaching out and poking the creature's forehead. "You're real." She breathed. "Amazing. It was a magic book." She poked the creature again.

"Hey, cut that out!" He swatted her finger away. "I was appointed to guard the Clow Cards."

"Uh, I'm not sure if you know, but that book's empty. There are no cards in it." Paige couldn't help poking the creature one last time.

"Stop that!" he yelled. "And I know it's empty. The book was taken from the Master of the Cards, so they scattered. Now it's up to the new Master to find them. That would be you, little girl."

"Paige." She stated. "My name is Paige White and I'm 17." She crossed her arms. "And I'm not going to call you Cerberus. It just doesn't seem to fit you."

"Fine, fine." He waved the comment away. "Sakura and her friends called me Kero. I'm used to it now." He flew around Paige's head a few times. "Are you sure you're 17?"

"I'm short, okay?" Paige grabbed the book and started walking. "Forget it. I'll just put this in my room and…" She stopped one foot on the first stair. "Why are you following me?"

Kero stopped. "You need to take this seriously." He closed his eyes. "Key of Clow, come forth."

The book started glowing again. This time, a small key appeared. There was a little ornate star in a pink circle attached to the top of the key, making it look a little childish. Paige held out her hand and the key landed on her palm.

"That key will help you capture the cards." Kero explained. "Make sure you have it at all times."

As Paige stared at the key, the pink circle faded to black. "Well, as long as it doesn't go back to pink." She smiled.

A strong wind hit the house, knocking Paige off the stairs. She scrambled to the front door and opened it. Outside, the trees were bent to near breaking and were being stripped of their leaves.

"It's the Windy card!" Kero called, staying away from the open door. "Activate the wand!"

"What wand?" Paige called over the roaring wind. "You mean the key?"

"Repeat after me!" Kero strained to be heard. "Key of Clow…"

"Key of Clow!" Once Paige said those words, the rest came to her. "Lend me your strength and power! Rest unto me the wand of might!" The key in her hand was lifted into the air. "Release!" The key grew longer, the groves smoothing out into a staff.

Paige grabbed the wand, ready to fight. She stepped out into the street. "Show yourself!" She yelled.

Wisps of wind circled in front of her, merging into a woman of air. She didn't look angry, but defensive.

"Careful!" Kero called from the house. "Windy was Sakura's first card! She trusts her the most!"

"I don't want to replace her." Paige said to Windy. "If you let me, I'd like to help you find her." Windy didn't move, but her expression did soften. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Will you help me learn?"

Windy reached out her arm and wrapped it around the wand. _Good luck._ A voice came to Paige's mind.

"Return to your form within. Windy!" Paige waved the wand in front of Windy and she transformed into a card, which landed in her open hand.

"Well, that was a bit different than how Sakura handled it." Kero commented, finally coming out of the house. "But you did it!"

"They want to go home." Paige whispered. "They were taken away from her." She turned to Kero. "I promise, I'll reunite them with your Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Shadow

"Return to your form within. Fly!" Paige waved the wand at the large bird. It flew forward, transforming back into a card and landing in her hand. Paige then turned to Windy. "Thanks for your help."

Windy nodded, then turned back into her card.

"Way ta go, Paige!" Kero cheered. "The Fly card's a good one to have. Especially now."

Paige looked around. During the fight, she'd somehow managed to get herself stuck on a rocky slope. She checked her watch. "I don't have time to pick my way down. I'll be late for school."

"Relax. Just release the Fly card." Kero explained.

_Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt._ Paige held out the new card. "Fly, please aid me in my quest. Release!"

Wings erupted from the star on the wand. Paige sat on the wand like a child on a play horse and was lifted into the air.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She steered the wand toward the local high school. "Uh, Kero, one question." She tightened her grip on the wand. "How do I land?"

* * *

><p>Paige turned the wand back into key form and slipped the attaching cord around her neck before hopping out of the tree that had acted as her landing pad.<p>

"Well, not the best landing." Kero commented. "But a good first flight."

"Great." Paige adjusted her bag on her shoulder, then froze. "Someone's coming. Hide!" She hissed.

Kero dove into her bag just before a boy turned the corner. "Paige!" he called.

"Hey Al." Paige breathed a sigh. "I didn't think you'd be out here. Won't class be starting soon?"

"Caf-class." He explained. "Mr. Lakke isn't here." He glanced around nervously. "Uh, Paige, did you… fly?"

"What?" Paige started panicking, but managed it keep a straight face. "How would I fly, Al? People can't fly without an airplane or helicopter."

"Yeah, you're right." He laughed. "I just thought I saw you climb out of a tree without climbing in. It's crazy, I know." He rubbed his neck in his nervous habit. "Hey, I finished that new costume. Wanna see it at lunch?"

"Sure." Paige smiled, wondering what it would be this time.

"He's just like Madison." Kero said from her bag.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." Paige thought fast. "Just wondering what it'll look like."

Kero climbed out of her bag then and sat on her shoulder. "Wow, it's like I never left Japan."

Paige slapped her forehead. "Kero, you idiot!" She hissed. "I thought you said I had to keep this a secret?" She saw that Al was freaked out and sighed. "Kero, this is my best friend, Alfred. Al, this is Cerberos. I call him Kero. You were right, I did fly into the tree. I have magic powers."

Al gaped at Kero, not quite believing his eyes. "So, you have magic? Just like your mom?"

Kero's ears perked up. "Your mom had magic?"

Paige shrugged, knocking Kero into the air. "Mom's family was full of magicians. But my magic is a bit different. I use magic cards to summon creatures who grant me power. It's really complicated. I'll tell you later."

"She's a Cardcaptor in training." Kero stated proudly. "She's collecting the Clow Cards for my friend back in Japan."

Alfred's eyes brightened. "Wait, you have to find different magic cards?"

"And fight them." Kero interjected.

"So you need battle costumes!"

"No!" Paige groaned. "Al, you always make the costumes with so many frills. If I'm going to be battling magic, I have to be able to move."

"Alright." He clapped his hands. "I'll make a whole new line of battle-wear!"

* * *

><p>After second period, Paige's friend Lynn caught her in the hall. "Hey, Paige, did you hear about what happened last night?"<p>

She started panicking. _Please tell me something trivial._ She prayed. _Don't say something about the giant bird._ "No, what happened?"

Lynn leaned in and whispered in her ear like it was a big secret. "Someone broke into the school and messed up Mr. Lakke's room. No one knows who did it." She hopped up and down, making her sunset-red hair fly into her face. "Who do you think it was?"

Paige relaxed. Lynn just wanted to gossip. "I have no idea. I have to go see Al." She waved as she ran to the HomeEc room.

Alfred was already there, standing proudly in front of a table covered with material. When Paige walked in, he grabbed an outfit and shoved it into her arms, simultaneously taking her books. "Here. Try this one on first." He pointed at a curtain that was set up like a change room.

Glancing down at the costume, Paige saw that it consisted of a black top that cut off in the front but continued in the back and white shorts that looked like they would just reach her knees. There was a pair of black and white striped socks sitting on top. _At least it isn't a frilly dress._ She thought as she went to change.

The costume fit perfectly, as usual. Paige was just finishing pulling on the socks when she heard Alfred scream. She pushed the curtain away and saw what was happening.

Alfred was huddled on the floor as the chairs flew around the room. He crawled over to where Paige stood and handed her a pair of short black boots. "What's going on?" He whimpered.

Paige shook her head and pulled on the boots. Kero flew out of her bag, obviously just waking up. "Paige, it's a Clow Card!"

"I kind of figured that much!" Paige pulled the key from her neck. "Key of Clow! Lend me your strength and power! Rest unto me the wand of might!" The key lifted into the air. "Release!" The key grew into the wand.

"That is so cool!" Alfred stared at the black staff with tiny specs of yellow. "That's so you, Paige."

"Watch out!" Kero called.

Paige pulled Alfred away just before a chair collided with the floor beside him. "Why is it attacking us?" She asked Kero. "I didn't do anything to it!"

Another chair flew through the air. "All the cards think you're replacing Sakura. You'll have to prove that you're not." Kero flew over to Paige and Alfred, who had pulled out his cell phone and was recording the fight. "Concentrate. Which card is it?"

"I don't know! I don't know all the cards by name!" Paige focused on the floating chairs. _What is making them move?_

A chair flew toward her and she noticed what had been bugging her. "It's shadow!" She jumped out of the way of the chair and over to her bag. She pulled out the other cards. "Windy, I need your help! Blow the blinds closed!" She tapped the card with the wand. "Release!"

A strong wind whipped around the room, making Aflred's costumes fly off the table and the blinds over the windows snap shut. The room was plunged into darkness and the chairs clattered to the floor.

"You did it!" Alfred cheered.

"Not yet." Kero said. "Now you'll meet Shadow."

From all the corners of the room, the shadows that were left started moving to the centre of the room. They piled together, forming a hooded figure made of pure darkness.

"Shadow." Paige whispered, taking a step forward.

"It's the Grim Reaper!" Alfred screamed. He grabbed a spatula from a nearby cooking station and ran up to Shadow. He swung his arm, intending to hit Shadow with his weapon. Unfortunately, his arm hit a filing cabinet and he was pulled off his feet.

Shadow didn't seem happy about being attack and ran toward Paige, who didn't move.

"Shadow, please listen to me." She said calmly. Shadow slowed, then stopped. "I have no intention of replacing your master. She lives half way around the world. I am working to collect your friends and return them to her." Shadow bowed his head and she raised the wand. "Return to your form within. Shadow!"

Shadow turned back into his card and landed in Paige's hand. Kero clapped and flew up to her. "Good job, kid."

"Thanks, but it was a bit weird." She looked over at Alfred, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. "Al, why were you filming me?"

"Are you kidding?" He got to his feet. "That was spectacular! I'd never miss a shot like that!"

Paige sighed and Kero laughed. "Just like Madison"


	3. Chapter 3: Watery

Paige reached out and grabbed Lynn's ankle, making her screech. "What the—" She turned around in circles until Paige's head broke the surface of the water. "Paige! Don't do that!"

"What did she do?" Anita asked from her lawn chair.

"Paige grabbed my ankle!" Lynn shivered. "That was so not funny!"

"You're right, Lynn." Paige said before bursting into laughter. "Except for it not being funny!"

Anita got up and jumped into the pool. When she resurfaced, she turned to Lynn. "You have to admit, your reaction was pretty funny."

"Paige." Lynn's mom came out of the house. "Alfred's at the door asking for you." She closed the door.

"Ooh." Anita smirked, splashing Paige. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing much." Paige shrugged, hoisting herself out of the pool. "He's shooting a series of short sketches and I'm helping." She wrapped a towel around herself, waved goodbye and made her way through the house.

Alfred was waiting at the front door. "Hey, we need to talk." He said when Paige opened the door. He leaned in and whispered, "It's about the Clow Cards."

"Can't it wait?" Paige ran her hand through her hair, wishing she'd grabbed another towel so water wouldn't drip onto Lynn's floor. "Just give Kero a pudding cup and he'll be fine for an hour."

"It's not just that." Alfred looked over Paige's shoulder to make sure no one would hear. "It's been almost a week since that incident with Shadow. Kero thinks something's gonna happen soon. We have to be ready."

"We?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Al, you make the costumes and film the fights. You not being ready is no space on your camera or no new ideas for outfits." She crossed her arms. "Me not being prepared is getting attacked by a Clow Card, which is basically what we're waiting for. How am I supposed to _prepare_?"

"Well, you could—" Alfred started, but was cut off by Lynn's scream.

They ran back through the house and out the back door. Anita was standing by the pool. She turned when she heard the door. "Lynn! She just went under! Like she was pulled down!"

Without stopping, Alfred jumped into the pool. A few moments later, he came back up with Lynn. She gasped for air, coughing water out of her lungs.

"Lynn! Are you okay?!" Anita bent down to help them out of the pool. "That was really scary!"

When Lynn was safely sitting in a lawn chair, Alfred pulled Paige aside. "Paige, something's wrong." He lowered his voice. "Nothing was holding Lynn down, she just couldn't swim up."

"Do you think it's a Clow Card?"

* * *

><p>Kero nodded, thinking about what Paige had told him. "It's definitely a Clow Card, if your friend's the swimmer you say she is."<p>

"Yeah, Lynn's a great swimmer." Paige hugged a pillow to her chest. "If our school had a swim team, she'd probably be the captain."

Kero nodded again. "Hey, why were you at Lynn's house? Isn't today Saturday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What about school?"

Paige laughed. "Kero, this is Canada, not Japan. There's no school on Saturdays." She glanced over at her desk, which was overflowing with books and papers waiting for a more permanent home. On top of the pile was the Clow book. "If it's a Clow Card, should I tell Lynn? What if she goes swimming again and drowns?"

"My guess is the card attacked her because you were there. It sensed you." Kero flew over to the book. "They really don't like you."

"The card thought Lynn was me?!" Paige jumped off her bed, throwing the pillow to the floor. "You never said I'd be putting my friends in danger!"

"Relax kid." Kero flipped the book open and the three cards inside flew out. "The card let your friend go when it realized she wasn't you."

"Still, it was dangerous." Paige's cell phone rang and she picked it up, motioning for Kero to be quiet. "Hello?"

"Paige, I'm so sorry about today." Lynn gushed over the line. "I have no idea what happened. Mom's gonna call the pool guy to check the suction and filter system. It should be fine soon."

"That's good." Paige grabbed a pen and jotted a not for Kero. _Lynn blames pool filter systm._ "I hope you're alright." Then she got an idea. "Hey, I'm pretty good with pools myself. I could take a look tonight."

"Really?! That'd be great! The pool guy won't be out until next week. If you could fix it…"

"I'll be right over." She winked at Kero. "Just let me call my assistant."

* * *

><p>Lynn crossed her arms when she opened the door. "Since when is Al your assistant? What does he know about pools?"<p>

Paige glanced sideways at Alfred, who looked a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't because he didn't get along with Lynn. They'd been friends since the second grade. He'd have been at her little pool party that afternoon if he wasn't a boy.

"I'm not so much an 'assistant' as a 'supervising friend'." Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "There's a rhythm to how we work that's really complicated."

"Whatever." Lynn stepped aside and let them in. "I've got some homework that I need to finish tonight if I'm gonna get my mom to take me shopping tomorrow, so I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Paige led the way to the back door. The pool lights were on, giving the backyard an eerie blue glow.

Paige put her bag on a lawn chair and took off her coat. Alfred had insisted on her wearing another costume. She looked down at the aqua swimsuit with the attached tail that looked like a dolphin's tail. It wasn't too bad, except that Alfred had insisted on her wearing matching boots.

"She'd better not come out and see me in this." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why? You look great." Alfred pulled a video camera out of his bag. "It's basically a swimsuit, so there's nothing wrong with going swimming in it."

"But I'm not going swimming, I'm looking at the filter." Paige pulled the key out of her bag. "And what about this?"

Alfred thought for a moment. "Well, the problem was _in_ the pool." He turned on the camera. "As for the wand, tools of the trade."

Paige glared, but said nothing more about it. "Key of Clow! Lend me your strength and power! Rest unto me the wand of might! Release!" The key grew. Paige, being distracted by the latest costume, turned her hand before the key had properly changed. As it grew, it hit her head, knocking her into the pool.

"Paige!" Alfred yelled, running to the side of the pool, still recording with his camera.

Paige slowly opened her eyes. The water stung a bit, but she managed to see through the blur. She knew she could hold her breath for just over a minute so she didn't panic. She reached up and stuck the tip of the wand out of the water to show Al she was okay.

Something wrapped around her leg and pulled her down. She looked around, but there was nothing but pool water. Then she saw that the water around her leg wasn't tinted with chlorine. _It is a Clow Card._ She thought.

_It's not you!_ A voice said inside Paige's mind. The voice was like Windy's, but instead of caring and soft, like a breeze, this voice was cold and reminded Paige of the spray from a waterfall.

Paige opened her mouth to say something, then remembered too late that she was under water. Her lungs were filled and she started thrashing, trying to get to the surface. The wand broke through and she screamed in her mind _Windy!_

A bubble formed around Paige and she gasped for breath. "Thank you." She whispered, then turned back to the un-tinted water, which was now forming into a mermaid. "I don't want it replace her!" She called. "I want to help!"

_Lies!_ The mermaid lashed out and the bubble around Paige popped.

"Water!" Paige yelled before she was submerged again. Windy wrapped herself around Paige, trying to recreate the bubble, but the mermaid wouldn't let her. The most she would do was create a little space around Paige's mouth so she could breath and speak.

"Watery. That's your name, isn't it?" The attacks faltered, but didn't stop. "Watery, I want to help! Windy wouldn't help someone against Sakura, would she?"

Watery stopped attacking. _Why did Sakura-sama give us away?_

"She didn't!" Paige took a deep breath, preparing to explain. "From what I understand, her father decided to give the Clow book to my dad to study. Sakura had nothing to do with it." She reached out a hand. "I've made it my mission to get the cards back to Sakura. Will you help me?"

Watery's response was to change back into her card and float over to Paige, who then climbed out of the pool.

"What happened?!" Alfred asked after handing her a towel. "All I heard was you yelling."

"It's a magic thing." Paige explained. "Just another card who thought I was trying to replace Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>I've got plans for this thing. But not many. Any suggestions? Please comment.<strong>


End file.
